Vie Pour Vou (Alive for You)
by Ally090597
Summary: Elizar wanted to finally find the woman that was meant just for him...but can he convince his mate that she deserves to be loved?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Past – 19_ _th_ _century France_

Elizar didn't know what was happening but the sound of his mother piercing screams woke him straight from the heavy sleep. He quickly realized that something was wrong and he shot from the bed ready to attack. Going down the stairs, at the bottom he saw his mother shrieking with tears running from her eyes in the arms of his father.

"My babies, my sons…" his mother was it distress that he has never heard before due to his mother's strong nature but everyone had a breaking point, even his mother.

Zar was just about to go find out what has happened when his father exclaimed "Get Alain we are going to find your brothers. Arcadian Sentinels just attacked Bastien and Gilbert to protect Aimee and Dev." This made him spring into action to get his older brother. He was just about to move into the room when Alain was running out of the room.

"What is happening, is there fire in here or something?" you could hear the sarcasm coming from him.

"Don't make this funny now? We have to go Bastien and Gilbert are in big ass trouble?" Zar nearly couldn't bite back the bitterness in his voice. He was starting to get scared he could feel something bad was about to happen, the connection to his twin brother was going haywire and he knew that something was wrong when it suddenly stop. The only thing he could feel cold and empty inside like his brother was… No that is not right his brother was alright they were going to find him and Gilbert and everything was going to be okay.

Everything was not okay, he looked around the room and saw his parents and siblings who were all crying. But he only felt the emptiness he felt for the first time entirely alone. He couldn't believe that those bastards had killed his courageous Arcadian brothers, it was murder in its purest form. They should be punished and at that time he vowed to take revenge on his brothers' killers, they will pay. Then he looked at his mother, the proud Katagaria bearswan broken crying for the sons she just lost and looking like her whole world had collapsed.

He was going to stay strong for his parents and his siblings. He will be the older brother that his younger siblings like Bastien did he was going to protect them like nothing else. His family may be Were-Hunters and live a long life but they still felt the loss like humans did he would say that they felt it even more. No matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Orleans – 2006

He was getting sick of Etienne he wanted to strangle the bear but even though he couldn't take his attitude he still loved his brother.

"Get your shit together, Etienne!" he growled at his brother which sounded more animalistic than he would like to admit to. But his younger brother was starting to bother him. His flirtatious way are getting him into trouble. He should realize that he ain't a cub anymore.

At this point Etienne decided to exit the Sanctuary bar. He looked over the bar and saw a couple in the back dark corner, and he felt his heart clench. He recently started feeling very lonely and would accept a mate but Fates are bitches and you never know who it is. Due to the curse put on his race by The Fates they have to find their destined mate to have children and he felt it was ripe time to have a family on his own. Also he knew it would make his parents happy to finally get at least one of their children mated. It would make his mother happy to have her children happily mated.

Next thing he knows the whole bar was quiet which is weird for a busy night, he looks up and sees everyone eyeing the entrance. Then he smelled the air around him and felt the aura of an unmated Arcadian Bear female and then he felt someone sitting down in front of him at the bar. He darted his  
eyes on that person and was about to say what they wanted but once he saw the woman before him he was turned speechless. She was beautiful no she was more than that gorgeous she was the personification of beauty. She had these beautiful blue piercing eyes that made him feel like she could see all the way to his soul and seen every desire and fear of his.

"Hi, could I get gin and coke." She said with a pronounced British accent that came out of her full luscious pink lips. She had leather tight pants and beautiful custom made jean jacket that showed a thigh tank top under-neath that showed off her full breasts and he felt himself harden. _Stop being a pervert and do as the lady says._ "Of course" and I started to make her drink but I could not stop looking at her she held my attention like no other in very long time. And she started speaking with her soft voice, "My name is Anastasi, what about you?" she held a sweet disposition that surprised him due to the nature of Arcadians but she held some sadness deep in her eyes. "Elizar, but I respond to Zar."

Tasi could not believe the man she was looking at, he was the most handsome Were-Hunter she has ever encountered and through her 250 years she has been alive that says a lot. He has a refinement around him that most men lack, plus that French accent mixed with the New Orleans made her feel chills up her spine. She never felt this way before she felt like every molecule in her body was aware of his magnetic presence. Her hands felt itchy she just wanted to touch that blond silky hair but she knew that he would have though she was weird. Then he suddenly turned from where he was making her drink and she realized that she was staring and he knew it as well. She felt her cheeks getting pink. She saw a smirk appearing on his face and she couldn't help but get a little bit breath-less it made his delectable.

But she knew nothing could come from this, she was broken and she knew he wouldn't want some-one like her she was not whole with no family. And she knew that by his nature that he was a family type of guy that grew up in the love of a family not like her.

"Thank you" she said as she was handed the drink as she was taking the glass their hands brushed and she felt spark shooting up her arm and she looked into his eyes and saw that he felt it too. This is peculiar as she had never felt something like this it was like she had an electric shock. He had the most amazing blue eyes it was like she was looking at the clearest sky on a summer day.

"No problem, Ana" he said with that soothing voice but she felt shocked that he already had a nick-name for her. Most people don't associate with her.

She could not help but smile up at him and he returned it with one of his own. She like the way he was looking at her like she was the only woman in the room. It was then her sense spiked up and realized the whole room was looking straight at them. And she just then was aware of the intense atmosphere that could be cut with a knife.

She suddenly felt very insecure and she reached for her money in her purse by her side and put them on the bar and with the fast pace she left the Sanctuary to go back to her home. She wanted to look back at the man who made such an impact but she would not allow her to do that and she left in her lethal outfit and headed into the night.

She didn't know what happened in the bar but I felt like people were watching her every move and that just made her so uneasy. She wasn't used to people being around her and even less so when they know that she is Arcadian but she does keep her Sentinel markings hidden with her magic because she knows that Katagaria aren't that sympathetic. At least in the Sanctuary no one can attack her as it is protected Limati, but it still did not feel safe to her until she met the eyes of Zar and she felt particularly safe and she saw the friendliness as well as deep sadness over something in his eyes. But she knew that people are not what they always seem. She can understand that from her own family but she did not want to think about that.

By the time she stopped thinking about the night she arrived at her home. She went up the stairs to the older brick house and headed inside up to her second floor apartment. As she entered the flat she felt herself starting to feel very tired which is very uncommon for her, she did not like to sleep, and her nightmares keep her awake she would rather not remember than sleep. Sleep is something that makes her vulnerable and she vowed to herself never to be like that again.

She decided it was time to go to sleep it was near early morning and she needs to find a job and very quickly because she needs to pay her debts that she can't afford to let stay with her and as soon as she can she will have no favors that she was due to perform for someone other than herself.


End file.
